A little hunter
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Sequel k povídce Baby in a trenchcoat: the morning after. Sam měl vědět, že několikahodinovou přeměnou Case na dítě Gabrielův vtip neskončí. A přitom to byl tak klidný den. Naznačeno Dean/Castiel


Sam si prsty pročísl vlasy a otráveně si povzdychl. V motelovém pokoji bylo vedro (i když ani zdaleka ne takové, jako venku, proto se drželi za zavřenými dveřmi, místo toho, aby se šli opíjet krásnou a suchou přírodou Arizony), klimatizace buď nefungovala anebo tam nikdy doopravdy nebyla, těžko říct, a Sam měl co dělat, aby nezačal nadávat. A to nebyl nikdy nijak zvlášť náročný.

Nikdy aspoň nebyl tak náročný jako Dean, takže zatímco Sam seděl u stolu, předstíral, že ho vůbec neotravuje, že mu po zádech teče tenounký čůrek potu – A to na sobě měl minimum oblečení! Možná bylo vážně něco pravdy na těch kecech o globálním oteplování. – a surfoval po internetu, aby našel nějaký nový případ (nějakou novou pošahanou smrt), ideálně někde trochu víc na sever, do chládku, a moc mu to nešlo, protože zřejmě i příšery si kvůli tomu horku daly pauzu, Dean ležel natažený na zádech na posteli a na střídačku nadával na to, že je horko, a že se nudí, protože není co lovit, když _si_ _i_ _příšery kvůli tomu horku daly pauzu_.

„Příšery nemají rády horko," zabrblal Dean otráveně a Sam jen protočil oči. Vážně. Když něco slyšíte už asi posedmé za poslední půlhodinu, nechce se vám odpovídat. Tím spíš, že nechuť příšer páchat nějaké velké škody, když je venku Sahara, byla vlastně dobrá zpráva, protože Sam si rozhodně nedovedl představit, že by se v tomhle vedru měl honit za nějakou obludou.

„Tak spi," poradil možná trochu moc úsečně bratrovi. Ale opravdu – _posedmé za poslední půlhodinu_. Dean si to _zasloužil_. „Spi, nebo se třeba modli k Casovi, co já vím."

Dean po něm hodil pohledem, ale jinak se ani nepohnul. „Sklapni, Same."

Dalších deset minut neřekl ani slovo a Sam se neubránil vítězoslavnému úsměvu. Kdyby věděl, že něco podobného zabere, použil by to už mnohem dřív. Ale nepoužil, protože to jednak nevěděl, a jednak proto, že byl slušný bratr, ten ohleduplný, a nechtěl si dělat legraci z toho, že je Dean zamilovaný do svého anděla. Aspoň ne dokud to nebude nezbytně nutné.

Což bylo, před chvílí, a Sam z toho rozhodně neměl výčitky svědomí.

Ode dveří se ozvalo slabé zaťukání a Sam tím směrem okamžitě stočil pohled. Dokonce i Dean se na posteli trochu narovnal a podepřel se lokty (A konečně odlepil pohled od stropu. Sam si byl jistý, že se modlil ke Castielovi.), aby viděl ke dveřím.

„Chceš říct, že je někdo v tom horku opravdu venku, jo?" zeptal se nedůvěřivě.

Sam pokrčil rameny, zvedl se od stolu a vyrazil ke dveřím, ale když je otevřel, v jedné ruce nabitou zbraň, schovanou za nijak moc odolným materiálem dveří, hezky ve výšce hrudníku, aby mohl střílet, pokud to bude něco nebezpečného, zjistil, že venku nikdo není.

„Co sakra…?" Sam byl zvyklý na příšery, k lovu na vlkodlaka se poprvé připojil, když mu bylo patnáct, takže ho jen máloco dokázalo překvapit, ale proč by někdo ťukal na dveře a pak vzal roha, než ten druhý stačí otevřít? To bylo nad jeho chápání.

Přesně jak to kdysi říkal Dean. Démony chápu. Lidi jsou šílení.

Už chtěl zavřít, když si všiml, že na prahu leží malá krabice, pečlivě zabalená do dárkového papíru. Dokonce převázaná mašlí, jako pěkně připravený dárek, který už stačilo jenom položit pod vánoční stromek, když si odmyslel to, že je červenec.

Sam se zmateně zamračil. Proč by jim měl někdo hned za dveřmi motelového pokoje nechávat nějaký dárek? Jenže nechal, a vzhledem k tomu, že zrovna jim, dalo se nejspíš očekávat, že to bude nějaká pastička. Prokletý předmět, otrávené koláčky, nebo aspoň nějaká výhrůžka, to bylo mnohem pravděpodobnější, než že si najednou někdo vzpomněl dát jim opožděný dárek k vánocům.

„Kdo je tam?" ozval se za Samem bratrův hlas a Sam protočil oči, protože Dean se evidentně ani neobtěžoval zvednout se z postele.

Sklonil se, posbíral krabici ze země (Protože opravdu, co by se vlastně mohlo stát?) a zase za sebou zavřel dveře pokoje. Beze slova položil zabalenou krabici na stůl a začal pomalu rozbalovat dárkový papír.

Dean zvedl hlavu a zmateně se po něm podíval, když zaslechl trhání papíru. „Co to máš?"

Sam trhnul ramenem. „Bylo to venku přede dveřmi," oznámil a hodil mašli na desku stolu, zatímco se Dean namáhavě hrabal na nohy. Došel až k němu, dokonce bez poznámek o tom, jak je mu strašně vedro, takže to zřejmě zase tak hrozné nebylo, pokud stačilo dát mu něco, co ho na chvilku zaujme, a postavil se vedle něj, aby mu mohl zírat přes rameno.

„Tak co to je?"

Sam neodpověděl, jen roztrhal zbytek papíru a otevřel krabici. Prakticky prázdnou krabici, až na hromádku nějakého bílého prášku úplně na dně. Hromádka _bílého prášku_.

Co to sakra mělo být?

Dean se naklonil víc dopředu, aby se mohl podívat pořádně, obočí povytažené. „Antrax nebo hromada koksu?" zeptal se pobaveně a trochu Sama odstrčil, vlastně se kolem něj spíš tak nějak procpal ke stolu, se širokým, trochu nebezpečným úsměvem.

„Deane," začal Sam varovně, ale nedostal šanci to doříct.

Pokojem se ozval zvuk křídel a kousek za nimi se objevil Castiel. „Deane, nemyslím si, že je rozumné, abys –"

Ale Dean (protože Dean byl odjakživa tak trochu nepoučitelný a některým věcem prostě nebyl schopný odolat) už byl nakloněný nad krabicí, jednu ruku vevnitř, aby ten pitomý prášek promnul mezi prsty a zjistil, co to tedy je. A nebyl to antrax, dokonce ani koks, tím si byl Sam jistý, protože ve chvíli, kdy se toho Dean dotkl, v pokoji se zablesklo, to šílené modrobílé světlo, co se Sam už dávno naučil spojovat si s anděly, tak intenzivní, že měl Sam na okamžik pocit, že snad oslepne, a když se konečně odvážil znovu otevřít oči, Dean byl pryč.

Sam se nechápavě zamračil.

Castiel stál pořád na stejném místě, ramena trochu nahrbená dopředu. Jedno obočí měl povytažené, jako by říkal _proč mě aspoň jednou nemůžeš poslechnout? _a hlavu měl mírně skloněnou a Sam už pomalu začínal přemýšlet nad tím, proč tam Cas pořád ještě takhle bez pohnutí stojí, protože neměl už dávno někam zmizet, aby se pokusil Deana najít?

To nebylo Castielovi vůbec podobné.

„Není rozumné na všechno sahat, Deane," oznámil Cas, ale kupodivu nezněl ani naštvaně ani vyčítavě. Spíš shovívavě a jako by se mu snažil dát dobrou radu propříště (což byla pitomost tak jako tak, vzhledem k tomu, že tam Dean _nebyl_), a pak potřásl hlavou a jemně se usmál a udělal krok vpřed, k místu, kde předtím stál Dean.

Sam následoval jeho pohled, dopředu a dolů, a zalapal po dechu. Vážně, měl vědět, že několika hodinovou přeměnou Case na dítě Gabrielův vtip neskončí.

A přitom to byl tak klidný den.

„Přísahám, že až najdu Gabriela, tak ho zabiju!" zaprskal Dean, ale ta výhrůžka, o kterou se tak snažil, se nějak ztratila v tom, jak mladě zněl jeho hlas. Jak _dětsky_.

Dean stál na stejném místě jako předtím, hlavu hrdě vztyčenou a oblečení rozsypané okolo sebe, jak z něj spadlo, když se _scvrknul_. Na dvou, možná tříleté dítě. PidiDean. Samův starší, přehnaně ochranitelský bratr byl najednou malé děcko, paže vzdorovitě založené na malinké hrudi, než si najednou evidentně uvědomil, že je nahý, kromě teď už gigantického trička, jehož výstřih mu klouzal z ramen, zatímco spodní lem se mu pletl pod nohy, a nejistě přešlápl.

„Tentokrát ho opravdu zabiju!" zavrčel Dean naštvaně a uhnul pohledem, aby se jim nemusel dívat do očí.

Sam se bezděky usmál. Pak se usmál trochu víc. A pak se zlomil v pase a začal se hlasitě smát.

„Sklapni!" nařídil mu Dean a hodil po něm pohledem.

Sam zahýkal smíchy. „Promiň, promiň," dostal ze sebe, zvedl ruce a nastavil je dlaněmi k bratrovi na znamení, že se vzdává. Potřásl hlavou. „To jen, že…" Znovu se začal smát.

„_Same_!"

Neexistovala šance, že by byl Dean rozkošný. Ne když postával okolo a byl rudý v obličeji a prskal okolo sebe vzteky, jenomže tohle všechno dělal a stejně byl rozkošný, a nejspíš to tak nepřišlo jen Samovi, protože Cas udělal k pidiDeanovi další dva kroky, jemným hlasem ho oslovil („_Deane_."), sklonil se k němu a zvedl si ho do náruče.

Sam naprázdno otevřel pusu, ale pak na ně jen zůstal zírat, protože Cas s malým Deanem v náruči vypadal… správně.

„Kdy se konečně naučíš poslechnout mě?" zeptal se Cas Deana, ale kupodivu to neznělo jako výtka. Příliš jemné, příliš laskavé a milující na to, aby to mohla být výtka.

Dean cosi zabrblal a zamlel se v Casových pažích, jako by se snažil se mu nějak vymanit, ale nepodařilo se mu to. Cas ho držel pevně, rozhodně dost pevně na to, aby se Dean z jeho sevření jenom tak dostal, ale citlivě, skoro až něžně, aby mu nějak neublížil. Jako dítě.

Copak Cas mohl odněkud vědět, jak držet dítě?

„Casi," zabručel Dean a zamračil se. „Postav mě zase na zem, mohl bys? Nejsem dítě."

„Nechci nic říkat, Deane," ozval se Sam přičinlivě, s úsměvem od ucha k uchu, „ale řekl bych, že jsi."

Nakonec, nebylo se vlastně čeho bát. Tohle byl další Gabrielův pošahaný vtípek, a žádný z těch předchozích neměl nijak dlouhodobé účinky, nikoho z nich se ani nepokusil zabít (když teda Sam nepočítal Mystery Spot, ale to už bylo dávno a nebylo to trvalé) a navíc byl teď Gabriel na jejich straně, i když s idiotským smyslem pro humor. Vždyť to jediné, co jim v poslední době udělal, bylo, že proměnil Case na pár hodin na roztomilé děcko a v podstatě jim dopřál klidný večer.

Teď něco podobného zřejmě čekalo Deana a Sam si nebyl jistý, jestli touží vidět, jak Castiel jeho velkému-lomeno-malému bratrovi oplácí jeho péči.

„Hej, proč tobě zůstalo oblečení, když tě Gabriel změnil, a já dostal jen zatracené AC/DC šaty?" zeptal se Dean a jednou rukou se pevně chytil jeho trenčkotu, i když tou druhou se Case pořád ještě snažil odstrčit. Ne že by mu to pomohlo, nebo se možná jenom dost nesnažil.

Cas se jemně pousmál. „Protože jsem anděl," vysvětlil trpělivě. „Moje moc se postarala o to, aby se mé oblečení přizpůsobilo."

„No bezva." Dean si odfrkl. Krátké nohy mu zabimbaly ve vzduchu, ale Cas si ho v náruči prostě jen trochu posunul, aby se cítil trochu pohodlněji. „Gabriel má náladu na vtípky a já skončím před pubertou."

Jo, _hodně_ před pubertou, napadlo Sama.

„A ještě _nahý_." Dean potřásl hlavou.

„Nemusíš mít strach, Deane," řekl mu Cas jemně a Sam začal pomalu couvat ke dveřím, protože si dovedl představit, co přijde teď.

„Nemám –" začal se Dean bránit, ale Cas ho nenechal.

„Postarám se o tebe, Deane, slibuji."

Sam se po nich ohlédl, ale ani anděl, ani nečekaně zminiaturizovaný bratr mu nevěnovali pozornost (Samozřejmě. Proč si vlastně myslel, že by mohli?), pohled upřený jeden na druhého, a páni, na to, jak se Dean bránil, když ho Cas zvedal ze země, se teď nebránil vůbec, výraz absolutně důvěřivý a prťavé prstíčky křečovitě sevřené kolem béžové látky Castielova trenčkotu, jako by ho už nikdy nechtěl pustit, protože pak by mu mohl jeho anděl zmizet.

Ne že by to hrozilo, podle toho trochu rezignovaného, ale naprosto oddaně zbožňujícího výrazu v Casově obličeji.

Sam potřásl hlavou a rychle se ztratil z místnosti. Rozhodně nemusel být u všeho.


End file.
